The overall objectives of the proposed research are: to synthesize a number of anticancer liponucleotides and structurally related analogs; to evaluate the activity of synthesized derivatives against appropriate tumors in cell culture and in tumor-bearing animals; to study the possibility of enhancement of preferential uptake by tumor cells of those derivatives found to have potent antitumor activity by formulation as lysosomotropic agents (i.e., as liposomes); to investigate whether or not certain antitumor liponucleotides would be suitable for administration by oral route; to investigate the physical and chemical properties of those derivatives found to have potent antitumor activity, including lipid solubility, surface behavior, calorimetry, and other properties that may relate to drug pharmacokinetics and antitumor agent(s) demonstrated to possess superior activity in the experimental animal -studies on drug formulation, administration, absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion, etc., would be included; and to utilize drug antitumor testing data and knowledge of structure-activity relationships to establish principles and guidelines for expanded and new approaches to the design and development of lipid cytotoxic agents that could be taken up preferentially by certain tumors in response to demands for host nutrition, and which act by novel mechanisms such as interference with cell membrane biosynthesis.